Chapter IV: Consequences
Chapter IV: Consequences is the fourth chapter of Shadow Fight 3. Following the events in Chapter III, Shibata managed to send the player to the Sphere Temple after the fight with Emperor, but it is too late. The Shadow Sphere has broken into pieces, and the Shadow energy contained within is now free, threatening the world. Chapter IV consists of 12 main quests and 3 boss fights. This chapter has different starting storyline, all of which leads to a different first boss as well. The storyline is determined by the players' earlier choice made at the end of Chapter III, before the last boss fight. After the first boss fight, the rest of the story will be played out the same, regardless of the choice. List of Main Quests Chapter IV consists of 15 main quests, of which 3 of them are boss fights. The first five main quests depend on the choice at the end of Chapter III made by the players. Among the 5 main quests, 1 of them is a boss fight regardless of what the player chose. After the player completes the first five main quests, the three quest-lines converge and follow the same story. Among the remaining 10 main quests, 2 of them are boss fights. Preserve Sphere= |-| Destroy Sphere= |-| Exploit Sphere= Story The Sphere's Power Preserve Sphere= The Sphere has broken, and June is now possessed by the Shadow energy. With her new power, June can be everywhere there is Shadow energy, therefore she will know what is happening and what are the people are talking about. June seeks out to restore the glory of Dynasty and become its new ruler, wanting to destroy the Legion as retaliation for attacking the Dynasty capital. The player, Itu, and Marcus suddenly gets teleported to a burning Dynasty village, where they are forced by June to fight the Legion for her. It is revealed that the capital has been half-destroyed by the Legion when they are in the Dome. The trio then tries to heads to the Temple to save June from the Sphere control. Knowing this, June then proceeds to create more shadow servants to increase her army and stopping the trio. Itu deduces that reducing her army may decrease June's influences. It worked, and the trio continues toward the Temple. They reached Marcus' village, and unsurprisingly Marcus' soldiers have been possessed by June as well since the village is close to the Temple. After they defeat the soldier, the trio finally reached the Temple and confronts June there. June says that their fight will be meaningless, because the Sphere chose her, thus she is stronger than the other. Itu then reminds her to not forget the main contender, the player. Despite the power granted by the Sphere in June, the player still emerges victorious. After defeated, the Shadow energy itself speaks to them, claiming that it has become a part of June now, and it will emerge when they let their guard down. June has returned to her normal self, but she still hears some voice inside her head. June realizes that the shadow energy inside the Sphere is a sentient being and has its own mind. |-| Destroy Sphere= The Sphere has broken, and Marcus is now possessed by the Shadow energy. With his new power, Marcus has the power to drain all the land's shadow energy and he can be everywhere with the help of Shadow energy, therefore he will know what is happening and what are the people are talking about. Marcus will create a flood of Shadow energy in the world, and natural selection will show who deserve to live. Then, he will make a Shadow Legion from those who survive. Marcus actually can destroy June and Itu right away, but luckily the player arrived in time. Instead, Marcus decides to give the trio a chance to prove themselves worthy to enter Shadow Legion by teleporting them to a burning Dynasty village to fight for the Legion. It is revealed that half of the capital has been smashed by the Legion when they are in the Dome, much of June's shock. The trio then tries to heads to the Temple to save Marcus from the Sphere control. Knowing this, Marcus sends forward his fighters to stop the trio, which is then defeated by the player. When the trio gets to Marcus' village, the soldiers there have been buffed by Marcus to try the power of Shadow energy. After they defeat his soldier, the trio leaves the village and finally reached the Temple and confronts Marcus there. Marcus tells them that he is almost done, there is more Shadow energy in the surrounding area than ever before. He announces that the world will sink into a Shadow war and there is nothing they can do to stop it. The player then clashes with Marcus. Despite the power granted by the Sphere to Marcus, the player still emerges victorious. After defeated, the Shadow energy itself speaks to them, claiming that this will not change anything. It will stay in Marcus and will instantly resurface when they let their guard down. Marcus has returned to his normal self, but he still hear some voice inside his head and he knows something is still lurking inside of him. Itu confirms this by informing them that the Shadow energy inside the Sphere has its own consciousness, and there is a hypothesis that the Sphere is a vessel for its brain. The rest of the energy, the world itself, is the body, explaining why Marcus could raise Shadow energy straight from the ground. |-| Exploit Sphere= The Sphere has broken, and Itu is now possessed by the Shadow energy. With his new power, Itu can be everywhere there is Shadow energy, therefore he will know what is happening and what are the people are talking about. Itu says that the world will be his laboratory and the people will be his test subjects. He also says that he will start with an experiment and he will study the player. The player, June, and Marcus then get teleported to the Void Room by Shibata. He then tests the player if he/she is strong enough because the player lost a lot of power after the battle with the possessed Emperor. The player then finally can leave the Void room. The player must defeat Itu to save him from the Sphere control. While the trio is moving to the Sphere temple, the player must defeat many opponents. But those opponents are very powerful. It's because of Itu, who is manipulating with player's enemies to study him/her. The trio then reaches the Marcus' village. There they meet a legionary in shadow form, who have been upgraded because of Itu. The player defeats the legionary, and the trio finally reaches the Sphere Temple. Itu then tells the player that he studied him/her because he/she defeated all his shadow warriors. Itu also says that the player reached a final part of the experiment, and a fight between him/her and Itu will be its final detail. Despite the power granted by the Sphere to Itu, the player still emerges victorious. Itu has returned to his normal self, but he still feels the shadow energy from the Sphere inside his body. He then tells the trio that the Shadow energy inside the sphere is its mind. Anyone who touch it will become evil. All the rest Shadow energy is its body. This theory is confirmed after the battle for the Sphere. Insusceptibles Itu then tells his friends about who may can help them. Ling, the blacksmith in the capital, was a Shaman. The Shamans were Heralds of ancient times that believed about the existence of a certain core, the mind of Shadow energy. They have been wiped out by Bolo, with the exception of Ling who escaped. When the party reached his forge, Ling is nowhere to be found. Instead, Itu finds a writing on the wall, it says "Destroyed village". It is the place where the mysterious monster blow up Shadow rig and causing lots of people to be injured. The party goes to the destroyed village, hoping to find Ling. There, they meet Yukka, who questions what are they doing in her village. June tells her that this village is a village of Dynasty just like the others. Yukka replies by saying half of them has been burned down by Legion, she and her friends are the only ones to fought off all the attacks. The party gained Yukka's trust after the player stopped a Legionary attack and she introduces herself and Shade, her cat pet. Yukka lost all her family because of the explosion. Shade was barely alive, but it managed to survive and got stronger in return, just like the other victims. Yukka is a part of Insusceptibles, a group of rebel warriors formed after the explosion. They do not trust anyone except their people thanks to the recent events. After the explosion, the rift was formed and got filled with huge amount of Shadow energy, and the war with Legion immediately begun. Yukka says as their village dying, a man appeared, giving them hope. He formed the Insusceptibles and become their leader. As the party patrols the swamp area with Yukka, June asks Yukka if she know where they can find a blacksmith named Ling. Yukka cannot remember anyone like that, but she says their leader should be able to help. He is currently not in the village, the leader is negotiating with Legion. If the leader does not come back in time, Yukka will go to his rescue. After fending off a Pilgrim from the swamp, Yukka explains their plan. The leader know how to make a weapon out of the rift and learned to control the rift, now the rift can reach the palace of Dynasty capital. Insusceptibles plans to destroy the Legion and Dynasty with the rift power, this will either stop the war, or causing the same misery to them. Hearing this, the party refuses to join their side and fights them. June now understand why Ling left that writing, he know Insusceptibles plans and may trying to stop it. Itu guesses that whoever the leader is, he must have used Ling's knowledge to control the rift. Yukka angrily asks the party if they can imagine what the Insusceptibles have gone through, like wake up to find the corpses of the loved ones. June replies to her that they have gone through worst nightmares caused by Shadow energy, and they must see the leader now. This only angers Yukka even more. The player then fights Yukka, assisted by Shade. Due to Shade surviving the catastrophe and getting stronger, Shade can use Shadow form and pounces toward the player to attack them. After Yukka is defeated, she is told by June to tell the location of negotiation. Yukka is not aware of the exact location, the leader is last seen with a merchant from capital. Negotiations The party managed to find the merchant, who speaks in a rare language that only June can understand, a little. The only part she understood are it is something about Ambassador of Legion. Marcus, unaware time has changed some things and does not know how this Ambassador handle negotiations, says that Legion does not have Ambassadors. Negotiations are traditionally only held once, and they only leads to something terrible. June comments that out of all legionaries she have met, Marcus is the only one to take words seriously. The party the confronts the Ambassador. There are only him and his soldiers there, the leader is nowhere to be seen. Ambassador greets them, stating that their last meeting was a misunderstanding, before ordering his men to capture them. He tells them to spare Marcus because Ambassador thought he is here by coincindence, barely recognizing him. Marcus remarks that the uniform is obviously too much for Ambassador, and people like him, someone who plots schemes behind others' backs, will be dealt away quickly in Legion during his time. As his soldier defeated by the player, Marcus orders Ambassador to tell them where is the Insusceptibles leader. Ambassador informs the party that the leader has arranged a meeting to offer Legion an universal weapon, he asks Legion to leave the village in return. Ambassador tells them the negotiation will be led by Timber Wolf. The thing is, Timber Wolf is actually a killer who prefers action over speech, so no negotiation will happen. Ambassador is mad after Timber Wolf is defeated by the player. As when he is about to send Liquidators, Deng Rao arrived there, invited by the Insusceptibles leader as well. It becomes clear that the leader never wanting to negotiate at all, he wants to pit Legion and Dynasty against each other. Ambassador then go away, leaving the party with Deng Rao. Deng Rao, with a troop on his side, asks the party to leave. Said troop, as June said, is a part of Order that are supposed to have been dismissed by her father. The reason is because they are too cruel, much to Deng Rao's disagreement. They refuses to leave, and the player fights the troop. June orders Deng Rao to leave and tells his people the Emperor will return soon. Deng Rao mocks the Emperor, saying he do nothing while his people dying for Dynasty. He claims that the war will soon end with him becoming the new emperor, because he spills the blood on the battlefields for the Dynasty, not Emperor and not June. Suddenly, Ling appears there, armed with weapon and war suit. He tells Deng Rao to shut up and go away, as he is one of the reasons why his people does not trust Dynasty anymore. A Name From The Past The party is surprised to find Ling is the leader of Insusceptibles, with Itu asking how could he do this. Ling's answer is he simply dare to stand up for his people and go up against everyone. He concludes that after witnessing the shadow power of the rift that the power only can land in his hands. The player and Ling then fights. Ling goes all out in this fight, he brings potions that allow him to enter Shadow form immediately upon sipping it. It is not enough to make him win though, and he defeated by the player. Ling then speaks to the party, he says the world is in danger. He wanted to do everything that was in his power, using force was not the way. Ling reveals that he wanted to decide the rift's fate by himself, but what he saw there frighten him: the trace left by the mysterious monster is the same trace that was left after Gates of Shadows destroyed. Shadow, the warrior who began everything, is returning to the world. Characters Introduced in This Chapter Avatars-girl yukka.png|Yukka Category:Shadow Fight 3 Category:Story (SF3) Category:Legion Category:Dynasty Category:Heralds